Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Michael needs to master at least $97$ songs. Michael has already mastered $17$ songs. If Michael can master $3$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Michael will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Michael Needs to have at least $97$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 97$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 97$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 3 + 17 \geq 97$ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 97 - 17 $ $ x \cdot 3 \geq 80 $ $x \geq \dfrac{80}{3} \approx 26.67$ Since we only care about whole months that Michael has spent working, we round $26.67$ up to $27$ Michael must work for at least 27 months.